


My son

by tobywrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Wilbur Soot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobywrites/pseuds/tobywrites
Summary: ghostbur
Kudos: 29





	My son

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing so its really bad but i wanted to try :)  
> also its reall short, sorry -_-

I remember him. Parts of him. The little him. Him growing up. We we’re so happy, he has so happy. He was comfortable. Comfortable with me. Now.. he feels scared of me. I don’t know what I did. I can’t remember. I’ve tried. I’m sorry Fundy.


End file.
